


To be continued

by LucyCan



Category: Kill Your Boss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex Miller, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Nightmares, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Logan Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyCan/pseuds/LucyCan
Summary: Scenario in chapter 15, which they didn't get disturbed/cockblocked by someone/something.
Relationships: Logan Harris/Alex Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> They always get cockblocked, that's piss me off so I wrote this.  
> The italic part is Alex's dream in chapter 15, I only fix and at some of the details.  
> English is not my first language, please do forgive me if any mistake was made.  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Maybe: Interactive stories(Kill your boss).

_I had a dream._

“Are you sleeping all the way out here?” _I heard this familiar voice asked._ “Wake up. Or you’ll regret this.” _But I couldn’t remember the face of whose voice was it._

“Guess you were tired. I’ll have to drive on the way back.” _I opened my eyes to see her, Aria White, when another voice interfered._

“You should have slept early last night!” _It was Hailey Miller, my sister, she was scolding me for not taking a good care of myself._ “I told you multiple times to mind your condition because we had a picnic today.”

_Then I remembered the three of us were planning to have a picnic today._

“Not my fault. Go scold Aria for me. She made me work overtime last night.” _I whined._

“Ariaaa~” _Hailey pouted her lips at Aria._

“Ha. I didn’t make you. Instead of working overtime, you can sleep early at home and work harder the next day.” _Aria White rolled her eyes while saying._

“I now understand why they call you a woman of steel.”

“A woman of steel? In my opinion, you men lack stamina.” _She sighed exasperatedly before continued._ “I want some fruit. Get them for me.”

 _Flashing a smile, I replied_ “Yes, ma’am, of course.”

_Hailey and Aria giggled and opened the lunch boxes I had prepared. They let out matching gasps and smiled brightly. The river flowed with small tides rippling on the surface, and the lukewarm sunlight scattered into white rays over it._

_The wind, cooled through its way across the lane, touched ny heated neck. I smiled quietly, looking at the two talking animatedly. Then, I rubbed my eyes and looked down. Just then._ “How have you been?” _The voice asked me._ “Did you think of me a lot?”

“…What was that.” _I knew this voice, was that someone who were important to me? But if they were closed to me why I couldn’t make out whose voice was it. Everything was a blur._

“Huh? What do you mean?” _Hailey looked at me, confused. There was a hint of concern in her tone._

“…No, no. I just saw something strange.” _I assured her, not wanting her to be worried._

“Anyways, Soo, _when did you buy those clothes?_ They look surprisingly good on you.”

_Huh? Clothes? What was she saying? Only then did I look at the clothes I was wearing. Then, an image of an unfamiliar gravestone passed in front of my eyes._

“The sister you were so desperately looking for is already dead.” _It was that voice again but this time, I could remember, that voice belonged to Logan!_ “To be exact, she died in the emergency room from a sudden respiratory difficult in the middle of the night. And White hid that fact from you up till now. Isn’t it interesting.”

_The more I listened, the cruel truth slowly sinking in as I just standed there, couldn’t accept the fact, his voice sounded like thunder shaking the ground. What? Hailey had already died? What was he saying, she was right there next to me. No, no… that can’t be. This can’t be true. Hailey couldn’t have died-_

“Aria… How… how did she let Hailey…” _I tried to calm down, tried to tell myself that it was all a lie, that I was just seeing hallucination from not getting enough sleep yesterday._

“…Hailey…Hailey…! Aria I feel weird. I keep seeing something strange-” _I looked around, desperatedly searching for a sight of Hailey, but there was no one in sight._

_Just then, the surrounding space suddenly turned dark as if lights went out._

“Why are you here so late?” _Hailey’s voice!_

“H-Hailey? Hailey, what happened? We were just together. But how…” _I asked her while praying in my head that she would tell me that everything is still fine, that I was just tired, that the three of us was still the same as we used to be._

“You said you wouldn’t leave me alone.” But why, why did her voice sounded so sad, was she crying? “You promised you’d be next to me, whatever happens. _But where were you when I was dying?_ ” _At that instant, something started falling down Hailey’s face. I stretched to my hand to wipe Hailey’s tears, but froze on the spot._

_The things dropping to the floor, were crawling maggots, not teardrops._

_What the fuck? No, no, no! It’s not real! Hailey is still alive and Aria didn’t betray me! Aria, the very woman who I considered as my family, my sister, my friend, my colleague and mentor! I covered my mouth, trying not to throw up in disgust. I couldn’t breathe, the ground beneath me shaking as if it wanted to split open to swallow me whole._

“Soo…Stay with me. Stay with me here, please?” _She was pleading me._

“No…No…This isn’t right…I don’t want this…Please…” _I don’t want to die_.

“No…!No!” _Not like this._

**“Stop‼!”**

* * *

That voice brought me back to reality, I snapped my eyes open, raspy breath as I tried to calm down, cold sweats ran down my forehead, my hands clinged to the comfortable warmth behind me. I turned my head around to find the face of the man who was embracing me in his arms. I woke in Logan’s arms being the little spoon, then I leaned into his firm hold. _I was so scared._ But being held like this by Logan, I felt like as if everything would be okay.

The lukewarm temperture and Logan’s typical smell awakened my senses. I thought of Hailey, I saw her in my dream, she was right in front of me, looking like that…Looking so miserable and awful…

“Alex…” Logan said my name softly. “I have no idea what you’re trying to do. Are you seducing me?”

“…It’s too early in the morning for your bullshit.” _Don’t ruin the moment you idiot._ I sighed. He always likes this.

“I’m asking you seriously. Why are you so salty? Look, you made me like this.”

Logan softly kissed my lips then guided my hand towards a little budge right below my stomach. Just then had I realized the situation, I spat out, blushing furiously.

“W-what!? How the hell are you still inside me?”

Before he replied, I could feel his mouth curve into a mischievious smirk watching my reaction.

“After you had passed out from our first time, I wanted to clean you up before bed. But if I pulled out, it would make a mess on the sheet and being inside of you is so comfortable, so I kept it that way.”

“So you keep me as your cock warmer? And why are you still hard?” I asked him disbelievingly.

“You keep thrashing and moaning in your sleep while still having my dick inside of you. What do you think? Of course, I got turned on, dumbass.” Logan answered me with an unsurprised tone, like it obvious.

“Then pull out already!” I reached down to push him away.

“What? You’re not gonna help me with it?”Asking teasingly, Logan circles his hand around my slim waist, successfully drags me closer to his toned body. Leaving a trail of kisses down my neck to my shoulders, I shuddered from the pleasant feeling.

“But anyhow, I’m already in and you are the reason I’m like this so don’t you think you should take care of it?” Logan reasoning as his hand caressing my thigh.

Before I could argue, he suddenly hooked his hand underneath my knee and lifted it up in the air. Then he slowly pull out his morning wood and unexpectedly shove it back in my already abused hole from our last night, my hands immediately reaches back, sliding through his messily soft hair as a yelp escaped from my lips, it sounded so lewd, so foreign, my face flame up from embarassment.

“Hah, you-!” _He’s trying me from the morning._

But what was I doing here? My sister is dead, our operation has failed, Aria has been trying to use me from the start, the project Pawn and Queen-

I recalled that dream and started thinking about my life, when did I become like this.

I’m a CIA agent going undercover to a mission, to kill him. Only then I get to live a normal life with Hailey, to get away from all of these dangerous missions. When had I fallen too deep and started to have feelings for him? Where did I go wrong?

A sudden pain on my neck drag me out from that train of thoughts.

“Alex” a low, husky voice calling out my name, whenever he uses that voice I always get this shiver down my spine, not from fears, but excitement.

“You’re thinking too much I could hear your thoughts, how dare you get distracted while I’m fucking you? **What are you thinking about?”** With an angry voice as he bite down my bare shoulder hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood and picking up his thrusts.

“Is it Riam?”

“Ah! I’m not thinking about anyone, what Riam has anything to do with this? And you’re being too rough, slow down! Nnngh.”

The room is full of dirty noise and my moanings from our activities. His body pining against mine feels so hot, I could feel his hammering heart beats, his toned, muscular chest and that _thing_ keep going in and out in a rapid rhythm. Every place his chapped lips traced over flared fires. His touches almost feel too much for me, make me feels like I’m gonna go crazy. I can’t bear to hear my own voice so I try holding it back as I covering my mouth.

“Then stop thinking and focus on me! And don’t pretend you don’t like me being rough to you, I can see the arousal in your eyes those times when I man-handling you, don’t you dare hold back , let me hear it, let me know how good I am fucking you!”

Like to prove his point, he slams hard against my prostate. It feels too good, I couldn’t resist the urge to moan out loud. The pleasure from it leaves a tingling feeling on my skin, like there is electricity rushing through my blood, left both my mind and body numb. I shut my eyes closed.

“You said I am being too rough, but your body says otherwise, it yearning for my touch. Don’t lie to me _Alex_ , this is an order, anyone else but you! I only accept the truth coming through your mouth.” He forcefully lifts my chin up to kiss me deeply. Although he is always saying harsh words and violent gestures, his kisses are surprisingly gentle. Logan bites my lips lightly, I instinctively part my lips open to let his tongue enter, let him explore the palate of my mouth, try to fight as our tongues entertwine but eventually giving in to his dominance.

In a short moment as we finally pull apart to breathe, I stared up into Logan’s fierce eyes, those eyes I only see just coldness and distance when I first met him.

“Tell me, did you sleep with that bastard when I was gone? Did he fuck you the way I did? Or did he offer you a threesome with that new fucker?” Logan twirls and plays with my nipple until it was red and hardened from the rough treatments.

“Ah, no! Not my nipple! Mmhm-” The intense pleasure makes my back lean into his calloused hand and my toes curl up.

I know his overprotection towards me but this is going to far! And what does he mean that new fucker, was he talking about Noah? Does Logan also know Noah is a CIA agent like me!? I barked out frustratingly before I could think twice.

“What the fuck are you saying? Did you think I’m the type of person who would go fucking around like a whore or something? Well go fuck youself Harris!”

I struggled to get out of his grip, hearing him think of me like that makes me feel sick, but his hands is already loosen its grip. I can feel his thrusts slowing down and stop, then he slip his cock out, a lewd pop echoing in the room. Before I could make out what’s happening, Logan abruptly flipped me on my back and pinned my hands over my head. Opening my eyes, I can see Logan’s throbbing hard cock standing high and proud, still wet from all the precum and body fluid dripping down, its crown is furiously red, the shaft with veins popping out had me unconsiously gulped down.

My face heats up as my inner thighs twitching to the thought of having that _thing_ inside of me again, peering up from it to Logan’s v cut travel all the way to those nice shape six packs up onto his face, a dark shadow loomed over Logan’s sharp eyes. But his breath is terrifyingly calm.

“See something you like?” Logan grunted, then he leans his gorgeous body over mine, completely traps me underneath, whispers to my ear using that threatening tone.

“Looks like you didn’t take me seriously when I said you are mine. Don’t worry I will prove it to you right _here_ , right _now._ After I had finished with you, you and those bastards would know who do you belong to, **Alex**.” Logan bites my earlobe teasingly and gets off of me.

“Get on your knees.” He ordered. I hesitated, trying to figure it out what was he up to, but before I could, he continued “Don’t make me say it twice.”

I had no other ways but to obey him reluctantly, I looked up to meet his eyes again.

“Now what?” I asked him confused.

Logan then grips my face toward his hard cock, with a slice of satisfaction in his voice, he said. “Now **suck** it.”

I can feel my face heating up while his words ranging in my head, I bit my lips, already imagined how he would tatse like, but I have never done this before! Last night was my first time having sex, and now this! Would I even able to satisfy him? I hastily pushed down those thoughts, it’s no use overthinking right now. I slightly push out my tongue to lick its shaft, testing the water.

“Yes, that’s right, use your tongue to lick it.” Logan slid his calloused hand through my hair, massaging my scalp to encourage me as I lick over and kiss its crown, when I finally get used to the feeling and his musky taste, I got more confidence and picking up my pace.

“Now open your mouth, watch your teeth.” Logan bends my head backwards as he slowly push it in, once his cock was half way in, had I been overwhelmed with his scent. God, his is so big! I mean, I got to have a nice look at it before, but only when I had it in my mouth, did I actually perceive its size. I couldn’t fit all of it in my mouth without being choked! That is if I ever _somehow_ manage to find a way to fit all of it.

But Logan didn’t push all the way in. I shyly peer up to his eyes, he looks like he was holding back so hard not to slam into my throat, I could hear his shaky breath and the feeling of it is twitching in my mouth, leaking more precum. Being so close to him like this, drowning in his scent made my heart pounding so hard like it could burst out of my chest anytime.

“I know this is your first time doing this, so I’m gonna go easy on you Alex. Now close your mouth and start **sucking** it like a good boy.”

I submissively did as he told, I shut my eyes, get down to work, bobbing my head up and down carefully not to hurt him with my teeth and started to indulge myself in the feelings.

It was messy, my drool is all over the place, dripping down his cock mixed with precum, I reached my hands out holding his hips to get a better grasp as my eyes trailed up to meet his face. He has this furrowing look on his face, his eyes shut closed, biting his lips harshly as if restraining himself not to moaning out loud.

That look on his face had me stunted for a bit, couldn’t believe that this man, who could kill people by putting a bullet in their heads without a glance, this cold-blooded mafia, Logan Harris, who probably the future chairman of one of the biggest mafia organization in the country is making this expression. He looked so vulnerable and _I am_ the one made him like this. I’ve never felt so overpowered like this, I’ve decided, I want to drive him _crazy_.

I pushed his hips forward, trying to take as much as his monstrous cock in my mouth until it hit the back of my throat, until I gagged from the taste of his smell and precum. God, why does it feel so right, my body is trembling from being overwhelmed with this new sensation, Logan realeased a low groan when he felt the vibration from the wet, hot palate of my mouth. He tightens the grip on my hair, trying to resist the urge not to slam into my throat.

“Baby, your mouth feels so good, like it made just for me. Oh, you’ll be the _death_ of me, _Alex_.”

His voice sounded so sexy, _too_ sexy for my own good! I can feel my hole desperately clenching around nothing right now. He started to thrust in and out but in a torturously slow pace, I hungrily trying to wrap my tongue swallow all of it, wanting more, but the grip on my hair says otherwise.

“I really want to fuck your mouth and then make you swallow all of my cum, but that can wait.”

He then pulled his cock out, a sloppy pop rang out between us, there is still a clear string of saliva connects its crown with my bruised lips, I let out a disapointed whimper, my voice hoarse from being used.

“Now now, don’t think that I am already done with you.” Logan bends down to lick my lips glistening from saliva and continues. “The fun has just begun.” I can feel his smirk against my lips. It is crazy, how much I crave for his touch right now, and I can see it, the violent desire in his eyes like he wanted to eat me up alive, that hungry look alone made my dick dripping, almost like it weeping for him to devour me.

Logan straighten up and motion me to follow him. I look at him, confused, realeases a sigh then stand up to follow him. After all this year, I still couldn’t figure out what was happening inside his head, but I trust him to not hurt me. Yes, he is always being rough with me. Yes, he is always being overprotective of me, but Logan has never actually hurted me before, maybe he just didn’t know how to be gentle, I have never seen him show affection toward anybody, he doesn’t really have a lot of people who closed to him, or maybe I just wanted to believe that was just his way to show he cared about me.

I found ourselves standing in front of a large mirror attached to the wall. It is a full-length mirror, I can see every single detail of our bodies on it, the reflection of his naked torso made my mouth dried, I subconsciously wet my lips while my eyes darted toward every shape of his muscle. He looks like he had been molded by the world’s finest sculptor. He looks like a sex god.

“What are yo-, mmh ”

I had been stopped by his kiss before I could finish, but this time, our kiss is more slow, more passionate, this time we were savouring it, kissing like we had all the time in the world. I could feel Logan’s hands travel down my back to knead my asscheeks and slot one of his finger in, caressing the pink rim of my entrance.

“Looks like you’re still loose from our last night, can’t wait to stick my cock inside you baby.” He chuckled.

“Look at that, you’re getting so hard Alex, you like this, don’t you?” I looked down, trying to cover up my body as much as I could, feeling embarassed.

“If you want it so bad, why don’t you beg for it _Alex_? Maybe then, I would show some mercy.”

“I-I want you so bad, please don’t make me wait more Logan. I need you inside of me, please.”

Logan lets out a low groan and hooks his hand around my left thigh and lifts it up, at this angle I could see my aroused hole in the mirror, my dick twitches slightly from excitement and leaks even more juice.

“I think you could do better than that, try again. What do you want me to do, _Alex_?”

“Why can’t we, hah… just do it on the bed like normal people?”

“Why? Are you embarassed? There’s no need to be shy in front of me baby.” There is a hint of amused in his voice. “Tell me, if you didn’t do it with any of them then, was last night your first time having sex?”

“I-I’d never had sex before, s-so what?”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure to be the first one who can see you like this, Alex, and I’ll be the last.”

I could feel his other hand is stroking the rim of my entrance, even that small touch could make me shiver like crazy, I push down on his fingers, trying to create more friction.

“Eager now, aren’t we?” Logan chuckles lightly at my action and pushes two fingers pass the ring of muscles

“Fuck yo- ah! Just fucking fuck me already.”

Logan grasps my jaw and aims it at our reflections in the mirror, forcing me to look at the erotic scene in front of us. I feel so exposed it almost humiliating.

“Look and imprint this image in your head Alex, I’m gonna make you scream until the only sound you can make is the sound of my name. I’m gonna fuck you so hard until your legs gave out, until you can’t even walk straight for weeks.”

“Look at yourself, how your pussy is sucking me in so greedily. I am the only one who can get to see you like this you hear me, _Alex_. You are _mine_.”

I reached behind my back to grab his cock and gave it a tight squeeze, provoking him. “ _Yes,_ I’m _yours_. So please hurry up and _fuck_ me already _Logan_.”

That pulled Logan’s last string of self-restraint.

“Fuck, Alex, you don’t know how many times had I just wanted to pin you to the wall and pound into your plum ass, made you cry out my name for everyone to hear, so that they’ll know that you belong to me.”

Logan is always talks too much about shit like this but I didn’t know sex could make him _this_ talkative, that was so fucking hot. I want to see this side of his more, I want to be the _only_ one who can make him like this.

My legs feel weak, like they are about to give out any time soon, I grab his shoulder to have a better stand.

“A-ah, hah… Lo-Logan, I don’t think I can keep standing like this anymore, aah…m-my legs is failing me.”

I thought that finally he would move us into our bedroom, so I wouldn’t have to look at this embarassing view anymore. Oh, how I was so terribly wrong. Logan hooked his right arm around my remained leg on the floor and yanked it up like he did before. I let out a yelp, totally caught off by surprise and automatically wrapped my hands around Logan’s neck. The gravity makes his cock sinks even deeper inside of me, I could feel his balls flapped against my entrance. We let out a satisfied moan at the same time. His grasp gonna leave ugly bruises on my skin tomorrow, but I didn’t have the mind to care at the moment.

“Fuck, your ass clenching around me feels so good, Alex.”

“Haa, Logan, you went in so deep~, ah! Your dick feels so good~ haah… Right there!” He keeps hitting my prostate dead on without even slowing down, I can’t open my mouth without mewling out, let alone forming a proper sentence. I tried to hide by burying my head in his neck as Logan pushed my thighs even further apart, that way the sight of his pulsing cock shoving in and out of me in the mirror became clearer than ever.

The way he lifts me up and down like I weigh nothing, rocking his big fat cock against my prostate, he could use me _anyway_ he wanted. At this point, the sensuality he sent through my body became too much to bear, arousal keeps hitting me over and over again like waves, dragging me down and drowning me but I didn’t want to fight it. I held onto him like an anchor as I felt a familiar heat that building up in my groin.

“Please, haa… Please let me cum, I wanna cum nngh~” Our eyes met when I stared at him in the mirror, asking for permission to touch myself.

“No, Alex, you’re not alow to touch yourself, cum only on my dick alone!”

“I’m cuming Logan! I’m cumin’-‼”

The climax washed through me, had my mind gone blank for a moment when I came, splattering thick string of cum all over the mirror, eyes rolled to the back of my head, mouth agape from a silent scream, hips jerking uncontrollably.

“Fuck, Alex, your inside are squeezing me so tight baby, you gonna milk me dry.”

Logan followed not long after a few deep thrusts, pouring his thick, hot semen in me, filling me _full_. His breath hitched as his cock jerked up in me one last time before lifts me off his softening cock to carry me in a bridal style, I could feel his semen is leaking out.

“Mmh, _god_ , you came so much.” I reached down to stop the leaking. “It’s gonna make the floor dirty.”

Logan then turned to show me my naked ass reflection in the mirror.

“But you look good having my cum dripping down your thighs like this.”

“Or maybe we should get a butt plug so you could walk around while still having my junk inside of you.”

“Ew, I don’t want to walk around feeling all sticky and disgusting, asshole.” I sighed out irritatingly. “This gonna be a pain in the ass to clean up, _literally_.”

“Hmm, I’ll help you clean it up.”

“You? Really?” I looked at him doubtingly. This guy, who always did things messily, is offering to clean me up after sex?

“Of course I will, do you think you can still stand up after that?” The corner of his mouth lifts up into a smirk. “And maybe we can still go for another round.”

“No, put me down you jerk! Are you trying to kill me with your sex drive? How are you still have that much stamina?” I hopelessly trying to get out of his grab. _I’m not gonna survive another round!_

But it is already too late.

“Don’t worry Alex, I’ll take a _good_ care of you.” Logan snickered before kick the bathroom door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! XD


End file.
